


High On Love.

by alecfiercelove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU Roadtrip, Declarations Of Love, Drive-In Theater, Fluff and Smut, Loads of kinks, Love, M/M, Making Love, Malec Smut, Smut, Softness, Tattooed!Alec, Wedding Bells ;) ;), a little surprise, alec tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecfiercelove/pseuds/alecfiercelove
Summary: Alec drives Magnus in a drive-in theater as a surprise-date for the end of their trip.





	High On Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untilucamealong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilucamealong/gifts), [LucyxShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxShadow/gifts), [ObsidianEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianEagle/gifts).



> I recommend listening to EDEN's playlist on Youtube while reading :)x.

The sun was long gone, the fresh night taking control of the State and cooling the warm air. The crowd they were placed in was huge, people sitting on the roof of their car facing the massive screen. He had rarely seen so many people gathering all in one place. They parked at the very end of the field, the view still good enough to watch the movie under the stars, keeping their distance from people, Alec wanting some intimacy. He always wanted to have a romantic date in a drive-in theater. Magnus’ old black Chevrolet fitted the vintage ambiance perfectly.

He laid a large plaid on the rooftop of the car and looked at Magnus handing him a beer pack, a happy grin plastered on his face. He had planned it all, Magnus just discovering the place, and from the glow he saw in his beautiful chocolate irises, he could tell he was amazed. He thought it was a good way of spending their last night in California, to end their trip on a good note before taking the road again.

They had been together for a little more than four years but the excitement of sharing a date together always felt like the first one they had, the same gentle flame of eagerness and apprehension dancing inside his stomach, making him feel lighter than he could ever be. Magnus had the power to make him forget about everything; work, family issues, dark thoughts, the world. When they were together, nothing else mattered and the dark-haired man always made sure to enjoy every second he was offered to spend with the man of his life.

Magnus was the most beautiful man he had ever encountered. The years may have passed but his beauty still flustered him, unable to believe the man he once was dreaming of was now his. All his. Day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, his feelings growing bigger every time he was waking up by his side. Magnus was wearing tight black jeans falling low on his tiny hips, hugging every right part of his body, his belt accentuating the shape of his sinful ass, his calves melting into classic black Doc Martens, never looking classic when he was wearing them. He had ripped the sleeves of his deep purple t-shirt, letting sight of his strong arms, his veins prominent on his muscles, fading under silver bracelets around his right wrist. The fabric was tight enough to let sight of his strong torso but it never felt like his muscles were asking for a way out. The rings on his fingers were his private signature, showing his initials, making his hands look as gorgeously smooth and gentle as they felt. He was smiling, a wide and shining smile that made his heart melt. His eyelids were covered with a dark eyeshadow, a fine line of black kohl underneath them, accentuating their intensity. He could spend hours studying his face and never get tired of it.

“Is this the part when you tell me I’m beautiful again? Stop staring and take them,” Magnus spoke after a while, shaking the beer pack he was holding before his eyes, the bottles clicking into each other in a happy melody.

“Er-, yeah, sorry,” he giggled in embarrassment, stroking his collarbone with his hand to hide his blush, feeling his cheeks turning red. He placed the pack on the plaid and offered his right hand to Magnus, his arm tattoo showing under his long sleeve. It was in the shape of a broken arrow pointing at his wrist, symbolizing his peace with his inner demons and the moment he decided to stop fighting to have control over his life. Since the ink had mingled with his skin, he never felt so peaceful and happy to let things happen the way they were supposed to be. Magnus strongly gripped on his hand and he lifted him up to his side.

“Thanks, love. What were you thinking about?” he asked, crossing his legs and opening the pack to take two beers out of it.

“How lucky I am to have you in my life,” Alec answered bluntly, his honesty always taking Magnus back. It made him stop in his movements and blush, his lips parting, tongue sliding on them before meeting his hazel eyes. “These were the best holidays ever, thank you.”

“They’re not over yet, you made quite an impression yourself,” he smirked, showing the landscape in front of them. “One of my favorite surprise-dates so far,” he handed him a bottle and smiled fondly, his eyes glowing, the reflection of the white screen flashing boring ads a few meters away. “I’m lucky to have you too,” he whispered meeting his eyes, brushing on his lips before pecking him. He opened both their bottles with a fond smile on his face and raised his own up to cheer to their evening.

He followed the movement happily and they both sipped their beer, turning to face the screen and settling comfortably on the car. Magnus got closer to him, leaning his upper body against his chest, his head resting under his chin. Alec rested his head on his hair, his exquisite smell giving him great pleasure. He steadied himself on one arm and circled Magnus’ stomach with the other one, his lover distractingly drawing small circles on his fore-arm, goosebumps chasing after his fingertips, straightening his hairs.

After a while, the lights went out, the movie starting to play on the large screen. He looked at the stars when the area was all dark. The night was promised to be clear and warm. His brows knitted in a frown, the small wind brushing on their skin colder and stronger than expected, bringing dark and thick clouds in their direction. It hadn’t poured since the beginning of their holidays, he really hoped rain wouldn’t ruin their last night on the West Coast.

Half of the movie had passed and though alcohol was a good way of warming up their body, it wasn’t strong enough to make them forget about the fresh wind flattening on their skin. Through the minutes he noticed Magnus tense and shiver. In protection, he circled his arms around him tighter, trying to share his warmth the best he could. It seemed to work for a while, the man softening into his embrace, his lean body sheltered into his strong and muscular shape. “It’s going to rain,” he whispered against his ear, still watching the movie.

“Not before the end of the movie, I guess,” Magnus answered, raising his head to try to meet his eyes. Alec smiled and looked down, kissing his nose softly.

“Are you cold?”

“No, I’m fine as long as you keep hugging me. I’m not complaining, really,” the man giggled, stretching his head to steal a happy kiss. “Are you?”

“I’m good, I just hope it won’t thunder. I hate to drive when there's lightning,” he answered distantly, his focus falling back on the movie again.

Magnus shook his head, his hair brushing on the skin of his clean, shaven skin, tickling him. He kissed the top on his head and intertwined their fingers. He had a hard time focusing on the end of the movie, Magnus’ fingertips still playing with his skin, making his body react in all kind of ways, distracting his mind. It was a habit of his and he was used to it by now, but the contrast of the cool wind and the warmth of Magnus’ touch was making his blood rush into his veins, his heartbeat racing faster by minutes.

“Would you like to walk on the beach one last time after this? It’s a mile away or two,” Magnus asked out of the blue, his fingertips retracing the ink on his arm, making Alec’s body tense in approval.

“Hmhm,” he muttered for a positive answer. “But you’ll put my jacket on, I’m not letting you catch a cold.”

“I’m not that weak!” Magnus protested, straightening and turning to face him, a playful and intense stare studying him immediately.

“A little wind, a little rain, not much clothes on, we both know you can be Superman in many things but this, my dear, is your kryptonite. I don’t want to have to nurse you in the middle of summer,” he answered with a smirk, only the sound of the movie reminding him there was one playing. Magnus was much more interesting to focus on.

“What if I do?” Magnus inquired, his pierced brow arching. He considered the situation for a second and before he could answer, his lover reduced the gap between them and kissed him, making him lay on the roof of the car. He tried hard to ignore the naughty thoughts his mind was trying to let through, but Magnus’ touch wasn’t helping, his boyfriend eagerly passing a hand under his top to scratch the skin of his abs with his black nails. He answered the kiss with more passion than he had planned on giving, his hand cupping the nape of his neck to bring him closer before pulling away.

Magnus chased after his lips, his hand lowering down to play with the belt of his trousers, his stare intensifying when he opened his eyes to meet his gaze. “Magnus- We’re, hm, in the middle of-,” he stammered, his tongue betraying him by the way it licked on his lips.

“Nobody cares, the movie is over and people come here for the same thing,” he answered, his finger still playing too close to his crotch, his breath sharpening. “Besides, I’m feeling cold… and I heard your body warmth was the best remedy to my problem,” he playfully smiled, stealing a kiss before sitting down beside him again. “I’ll be patient, it’s fine. We don’t want people to watch me devour you in front of them.”

It made him giggle, straightening to sit properly, still biting on his lip to tame the urge taking him. “We should, erm- pack? The movie is over,” he stated facts, hoping the sexual tension would drop. Of course, it never did, his lust only growing stronger knowing his boyfriend was feeling the same way.

“Right,” Magnus blinked, scratching the piercing on his eyebrow before jumping down, gathering the empty bottles of beer in his hands to put them back in their pack. He quickly followed his movement and soon, they were in the car waiting for their turn to leave the place, the couple of cars behind them taking their bare time to drive-off the area.

Magnus turned the music on and sang along to his favorite lines, watching over the window to stare at the landscape. The sky was covered with a dark cotton coat, the clouds hiding the beautiful stars they were supposed to stare at for the second part of his plan. Magnus hadn’t really decided to go to the beach, it was a part of his plan already but he was glad to know they were on the same page.

He parked the car in the sand, near a road where nobody would drive down by this hour. Magnus took Alec’s leather jacket in hand and put it on before walking out and getting closer to the water, humming the same rhythm the car was previously playing. His jacket looked good on him, the back of it carrying his favorite inscription in white paint: “Till Death Do Us Part”. He had customized it himself once and never regretted it. He smiled in happiness, the view of his boyfriend mesmerizing, his heart melting into his chest. His body filled up with joy. He was in love and it was the purest and most honest feeling he had ever felt in his life. Magnus was returning the favor more than he ever expected, and all he ever wished for was to make him happy. Both were succeeding in doing just that, bringing light into their souls, supporting each other during dark times, always finding the words to bring happiness back. Magnus was everything at once; his anchor, his medicine, his guardian-angel but also his greatest weakness. It was both a good and a bad thing, but he never questioned it.

He joined him near the water and circled him from behind, watching over the horizon. For a couple of minutes, they didn’t say anything, until Magnus’ voice broke the air. “If you could wish for one thing right now, what would it be?”

“Live moments like this forever,” he answered naturally. “And you?”

“Live moments like this forever, with you,” Magnus said, turning in his hold to face him, a wide smile on his face. He lifted to the tip of his toes slightly and kissed him, cupping his cheeks in his hands, the rings feeling cold on his skin. He smiled and his arms fell lower, hugging the small of his back tighter to bring him closer. From a soft exchange raised a raw passion, their mouths fighting for dominance, their lips opening partially, their tongues meeting as their hands showed their intentions. Alec’s hands lifted the hem of Magnus’ t-shirt, meeting the warm skin of his back, grabbing the muscles with pleasure. Magnus’ grip on his cheeks tightened before one hand stretched to his hair, running through it, his fingers pulling onto it from time to time. Their breath sharpened, small pants escaping their throats.

The sky stopped their urge, cooling their burning skin immediately as it released a small and cold rain. Magnus giggled against his lips and forced him to walk backwards, stealing small kisses between two laughs, the rain damping their skin. “What are you doing?” he managed to ask, his hands still under Magnus’ shirt.

“It’s raining,” he stated like his intentions were obvious. “Let’s get inside, someone doesn’t want me to get sick, remember?”

“I remember quite well, mister Bane,” he smiled in happiness, his body bumping into the door of the car unexpectedly, his back bending over it naturally.

“Oops,” he shrugged his shoulders and laughed, leaning for a kiss again, not holding his urge this time. He pressed his body against Alec’s, smooching him with passion and intensity, his hands following the curve of the muscles of his arms. He changed angle and let their tongues meet, melting and stroking on one another, his hand looking for the handle of the door. When he found it, they never broke contact and Magnus pushed him through the frame, forcing him to enter the backseat. Not leaving his lips for a second, he sat and Magnus joined him, straddling him and closing the door of the car right away. His hair wet, small drops of water fell on his face, tearing down his neck and they both looked at each other with love for a second. “I-, rain looks good on you,” he whispered, already trying to pull the jacket off Magnus’ back.

“You’re beautiful,” Magnus answered, his lips wandering to his jaw, his teeth teasingly biting on his sensitive skin.

“You’re the one making me feel that way,” he breathed out in a pant, shivers setting down his spine. He thrusted into his lap to get closer to him, the barrier of their clothes already annoying him.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_  
_I touching you more and more_ _everytime_  
_When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row_

After a couple of seconds struggling with the jacket between their kisses, Magnus finally managed to pull it off. His hands finally free, he gripped on the hem of Alec’s top and lifted it up, the brunette taking it off in a professional and eager move, throwing it on the front seat. It revealed Alec’s second tattoo covering his left sleeve, a dragon circling it to roar on his shoulder. It was a black piece representing power and fierceness, but the dragon itself was nothing aggressive. It was massive, dancing on his muscles, embracing its curve perfectly like it was giving it strength and Magnus lost his balance watching it for a second, his head turning dizzy at the lust rising inside his body.

 _It's such a funny thing for me to try and explain_  
_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_  
_'Cause I know I don't understand  
How your love can do what no one else can_

Undressing each-other had always been sacred to them, no matter how eager and clumsy they could get. They were enjoying it too much, taking time to study and kiss every part of skin they were offered to see, making their lust grow harder until the edge of being unbearable.

In complete dominance, Magnus led the kiss and his fingers traced down his torso, scratching on his skin from time to time, playing with his chest hair. When their tongue met again to rub, it turned him on instantly, his pants already feeling too tight around him. Alec must have felt it, his hands undoing his belt to throw it away and opening his zip. Slightly relieved, he tried to kiss him again but never could, his lover too busy trying to pull his t-shirt off, eager to touch more skin.

 _You got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your love's got me looking so crazy._  
_You got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch is got me looking so crazy right now_

The only light shining on their skin was coming from the moon, white and clear, piercing through the clouds to reflect on the water of the ocean. The rain got stronger around them, the sound of it helping them find a pace in their embrace, crotches rubbing against crotches, hands wandering on skin. It had cooled the air, making it fresher than expected, the contrast with the hot temperature of the car obvious as the windows misted up slightly, their embrace just starting.

 _You got me hoping you'll page me right now and your kiss,_  
_You got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy in love, you got me looking,_ _  
Got me looking so crazy in love_

Lips swollen, hazel met brown and they shared an intimate gaze, beaming at each other while taking a halt into their kiss, gathering their breath. Alec saw an opportunity and took dominance, holding Magnus’ thighs which were strongly wrapped around his waist and shifted to the side, making him lay on the backseat of the car, placing himself between him. The back of Magnus’ head hit the window and he let a groan, dragging Alec down to take control of his lips again, his hands holding on the nape of his neck. With a professional move, Alec’s hands wandered down his body and soon were his lips, tracing small kisses from his jaw down to his V-line, licking and biting on Magnus’ sensitive skin before taking a halt in front of his waistband.  

He kissed his belly button one last time and stripped down his pants and boxers at the same time, finally exposing his nudity. They giggled when he understood he had forgotten to take his shoes off and unlaced them, throwing them on the ground, his socks and the rest of his clothes following the same fate. He took a minute to study his naked body and stroke on his skin, biting his lip violently, his stare reflecting nothing but love and passion, melted with desire and fascination. He bent down and kissed his calf, going up to his inner thigh, biting and sucking longer on this area, Magnus’ fingers finding their way in his hair, pulling on it gently as he panted and moaned his name. He tortured him for a while before going back up to his mouth and sucked on his lower-lip. “What did you say?” he whispered against his lips, staring right into his eyes as his hand found its way around Magnus’ erection.

“I said, keep doing everything you’re doing, Alexander,” Magnus panted against his mouth, “I’m all yours.”

“I never should have said it was a big turn on,” he laughed and kissed him passionately, starting to pump on Magnus’ penis gently, his thumb drawing small circles on his head, the area lubricated with pre-cum. His lover was getting wild underneath him, his body jumping and shaking when he was touching him the right way, his pants getting closer every time he was pulling away from his lips.

“Alexan-d-er,” Magnus stammered, his hand wandering down his waistband, passing under it to stroke on his ass and squeeze one cheek full-handed. Hearing his full name in sync with the touch made his mind dizzy, lust striking him harder. He always liked the way the sound of his name was rolling off Magnus’ tongue and never minded hearing it repeatedly. He was the only one calling him that way and he would never complain.

He let his length go and stripped down. Magnus straightened to a sit to kiss his shoulder and neck while he was pulling the rest of his clothes off. The asian-looking man stretched to the front seat to open the gloves’ case, letting full sight of his ass. Alec shamelessly stared at his butt before kissing it and teasingly bit it. In four years, they had learnt to be playful and comfortable with each-other’s body. They had tried everything to find what they enjoyed the most, to get to know each-other, and the only that remained was pure and raw love, mingled with comfort. Magnus giggled and took the lube tube in his hand. They had learned to always have some with them, wherever they were going, never missing an opportunity to surrender to pleasure.

When they came back to their previous position, Magnus gladly handed the tube to his boyfriend, waiting for his hand to be free to wander on his ass, squeezing the smooth skin with pleasure. Alec instantly thrusted into his hips, his cock rubbing against Magnus’ stomach, both closing their eyes to the touch. When hazel met brown again, something in their stare ignited and Alec didn’t waste time, applying lube on his length and fingers eagerly. He lifted Magnus’ hips higher and came closer to him, slowly entering one finger in as they remained staring at each other, their faces brushing against each-other, breathing the same air. He saw his pupils open wider, pleasure settling in as he finished preparing him by entering two more, his moan opening against his lips. He kissed it away and pulled off, settling his erection near his entrance. “I love you,” Magnus whispered against his lips, halting his movement.

It made his heart clench and melt at the same time, biting on his lower-lip to prevent a cry from slipping out. He looked at him and studied his face, the crinkle in his eyes showing nothing but happiness with the wide smile he was offering him. Realization came down to him and he pecked him before he took a deep breath, all of his feelings melting inside of him, making him dizzier than ever but also the happiest man on earth. They were in love. He was in love with Magnus, and Magnus was in love with him. He didn’t need anything but him in his life. They were comfortable around each-other, they were even able to laugh and joke while wanting one-another and making love. It had been four years and nothing had changed. He was the person he wanted to wake up to every day, and fall asleep next to every night. He was the one. The one and only one he ever wanted to have in his life. “Magnus?”

“Yeah?” he panted, his shining eyes staring right into his soul.

“Marry me,” he bluntly breathed out, his stare steady and confident. “I’m in love with you and I want you to be my moon and stars, I want to spend my life with you and I want you to be mine for real and-“

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus answered with raw honesty, his eyes glowing under the moon’s light, his smile so bright he was afraid he was going to hurt his cheeks. “I want to marry you,” he whispered, brushing on his lips.

“Thank god, I really don’t know what I would have done if you’d refused,” he giggled and Magnus kissed him in a new form. He melted against his body, their skin making fusion as their kiss deepened and intensified. “I always wanted to make love in the back of your car,” he confessed, his heart feeling like telling everything that was going through his mind, to make him forget about the sudden stress he just felt.

“Make love to me, husband,” Magnus teasingly asked, rubbing his entrance near Alec’s penis, demanding for more touch with a playful smile plastered on his face. Flustered, he took a second to steady himself and licked his lips. He took control of his mouth and breathed on his air, the mess of their kiss only making his love for the man explode.

 _Love's got the best of me_  
_Baby, you making a fool of me_  
_You got me strong and I don't care who sees,_  
_'Cause, baby, you got me, you got me, you got me  
_ ‘Cause, baby, you got me, you got me, you got me

The playful tone they adopted changed again for an intense one, the sexual tension between them stronger than ever. Alec thrusted inside him slowly, taking time to adjust to the feeling, Magnus’ name escaping his lips in a moan. He grabbed one of his hands in his and intertwined their fingers together, starting to thrust inside of him, his pace increasing through the seconds, heat taking control of the car.

Magnus’ hand explored Alec’s back, following his spine carefully. It landed between his shoulder blades, at the exact spot his last tattoo laid. Two angel wings spreading wide on them, moving in rhythm with his back, following his muscles as if they were real, Alec’s head bending down to kiss on Magnus’ neck.

The windows covered in mist, Alec reached out for the one in front of him to steady himself, leaving the mark of his hand scratching on the glass, their fate changing forever in the burning passion they were consuming under the moon’s light.  His thrusts intensified and Magnus lifted a leg up to lean it on Alec’s shoulder, allowing him deeper inside of him, their skin warming with the effort. Alec’s back arched in pleasure, his blood rushing through his veins, his mind high on love and desire. Magnus bit on his neck up to his ear, playing with his lobe to increase his pleasure. His face tensed and Magnus threw his head backwards, Alec’s cock rubbing on his prostate, his muscles tightening around him. They both moaned and stared at each other again, kissing with clumsiness, their pace making the car move sinfully.

 _You got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your love, you got me looking so crazy right now_  
_You got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch is got me looking so crazy right now_

He grabbed Magnus’ cock in his hand and pumped on it, watching his lover lose it, the view of his pleasure immediately impacting on his. Magnus cried his name out, scratching his back with his nails, making him bend down closer on him. Their skin moist, he decided to switch positions and lifted Magnus up, never breaking contact, his legs circling him, to seat on the back sit. Magnus on top of him, he thrusted deeper and his lover lost his balance, his head resting on the crook of his neck, panting hard against his skin. Magnus tried to change the rhythm and fought for dominance, starting to move his hips to take his cock deeper inside of him, but Alec prevented him by strong grips of hands on his hips. “Let me,” he commanded against his mouth, “I want to pleasure you,” he added, squeezing on his ass to bring him closer.

 _You got me hoping you'll page me right now your kiss,_  
_You got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy in love, you got me looking,  
Got me looking so crazy in love_

Magnus didn’t say anything, letting himself go and arched his back in pleasure, steadying himself on the windows, his hand scratching on the mist, leaving a sinful mark of their activities without a care in the world. Drops of rain were falling against his palm outside the window, tearing down blurring view over the beach. Their pace quickened and their bodies both surrendered to a full and powerful climax at the same time, Magnus’ chest against Alec’s face, their moan fading for a strong groan as they both shivered hard and held onto each other. In his mind exploded tonnes of fireworks, Magnus lifting his chin with a finger to kiss him passionately, his hips joining his one last time before pulling off, but staying on his lap, hugging him tight, their pants fading as time passed by. “Your turn, now, future husband,” Alec spoke against his shoulder, stroking on his moist back with a content smile on his lips, straightening his head to meet his eyes.

The cold and dark night never felt like it, their love only warming and lighting up their souls, consuming their passion until sunrise. The windows of Magnus’ car never found their clarity back, the temperature only cooling when they fell asleep tangled into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Cute little one-shot, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you think :)
> 
> This work is dedicated to my wonderful friends; Lisa, Lucy and Nicole. Love you long time. xx  
> Thanks to @ObsidianEagle for being my beta! 
> 
> The song used is EDEN's cover of Crazy In Love.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Your dearest, Sarah x
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on twitter @alecfiercelove :)


End file.
